Maybe That's Something
by scabbedangel
Summary: Jimmy and Kim get back together and he cheats on her again. Kim and bosco start seeing each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Third Watch or any of it's characters.

Bosco had the day off today. He has been thinking a lot about the past few days. A lot has happened. The car crash that killed the four teens and he and Kim almost hooking up in his car. That's what he's been thinking about the most. He's always had a thing for Kim. She just seemed like the kind of person that wouldn't give him the time of day. He wanted to talk to her and tell her that he liked her, but he was afraid that she wouldn't feel the same way about him. He has never felt this way about anyone else before. He never really thought about having a relationship with anyone until after that night with Kim. He knew that she probably wasn't thinking about him. She was probably thinking about Jimmy and her son. He knew her history with Jimmy. Everyone talked about it. He felt so bad for her. Kim deserved better than how Jimmy treated her. She deserved someone who loved her and would take care of her. Not cheat on her and leave her crying.

Kim was waiting for Jimmy. He was going to give her a ride home. These past few days have really made her think about what she wanted. What she wanted was to be with Jimmy again. She knew everyone would disapprove, but she really didn't care. Her and Jimmy were going to go to her place to talk tonight and if things went well Jimmy wouldn't be leaving. She saw Jimmy walk out of the firehouse. She just stood there a minute. Was she sure that she wanted to get back together with Jimmy again? Every time they tried to get together again he always left her or she left him because he hurt her again. Of course this was what she wanted. Things would be different this time though. Her and Jimmy were meant to be together. And this wouldn't just be good for her, but also for Joey. Joey's been wanting Jimmy and Kim to get back together again since the divorce. She couldn't blame him. Every kid wanted to have a normal family. She looked at Jimmy again. He looked impatient. She looked back down at the ground again. What if Jimmy hurt her again? What if she wouldn't be able to move on and forget about it? She hoped she would be able to if that had happened again. Besides, she shouldn't think about all of the negative things that could happen. She should be thinking about all the good things that will happen and all the good it will do.

Bosco was walking around outside. It was really cold outside tonight. He didn't know how, but he round up in front of Kim's place. He knew he probably shouldn't be here. But he figured it wouldn't hurt anyone to wait for her to get home. Then he could talk to her. He wouldn't have a choice though. He'd have to explain to her why he was waiting for her outside her place late at night. He sat on the steps. A few minutes later he saw a car pull up. He saw Jimmy get out, then Kim. He knew this wasn't a good sign.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't know. I'll meet you inside," Kim said. Jimmy pulled Kim into his arms and kissed her softly. The he walked into her place to wait for her. He was watching them through the window. Jimmy knew Bosco's reputation. He had to make sure Bosco knew that Kim was off limits before he left them alone out there.

"What are you doing here Bosco?" Kim asked. She wondered what this could be about. She knew that Bosco wasn't the type of person to just stop by to talk. And she barely knew him. So they really didn't have anything to talk about. Sure she almost screwed hi in his car the night of the car crash, but she was upset and confused. She wasn't thinking straight.

"I wanted to talk to you. But it looked like you're already busy. Maybe I should come back another time," Bosco said. He could tell that Jimmy and Kim were getting back together. Jimmy sure made it clear. Kim seemed happy about it. He didn't want to mess this up. He wanted her to be happy.

"We can talk tomorrow if you want. Meet me in front of the cafe around twelve," Kim said. She couldn't believe that Bosco actually wanted to talk to her. She had no idea what it could be about.

"Sure that sounds nice. I'll see you tomorrow," Bosco said. He watched Kim walk into her place. He couldn't wait till tomorrow. Then he left. This was something. Maybe not though. It did look like Kim was hooking up with Jimmy again.

"So what did Bosco want?" Jimmy asked as soon as Kim walked in the door. They were out there talking for a long time. Of course he was a little worried. He did walk in on Kim and Bosco ion his car before they were about to screw each other. They could've gotten together after that night. How would he know?

"He wanted to talk so I told him we could talk tomorrow," Kim said. Jimmy looked a little jealous. At least she knew he still liked her.

"Well we should talk about us and not Bosco," Jimmy snapped. He felt bad for snapping at her. It's not like her and Bosco were dating.

"I want us to get back together. I've been thinking a lot about what I want these past few days. I want you back Jimmy," Kim said. She looked at Jimmy. She saw him smile. She knew that was a good sign. She could tell he was happy.

"I want us to be together again to. I'm so sorry for hurting you in the past. I promise I've changed," Jimmy replied. Now he knew he wouldn't have to worry about Bosco anymore. Kim still loved him. It's not like he was really surprised. Kim could never get over him. No matter what he did she kept going back to him. Even when he slept with her sister. She never learned. But he really did love her. He really would try to change for her. He just hoped that he could. Cause he really didn't want to hurt her again.

TBC...


	2. Chapter Two

Kim walked into the cafe. She saw that Bosco was all ready there. He was seated at a table in the back corner. She walked over to him and sat down.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kim asked. She saw Bosco look down at his coffee., then back up at her. He looked nervous.

"I've been thinking a lot about that night. I like you Kim. I have for a long time. I was thinking about this last night and I thought that I should tell you," Bosco said. He looked at Kim hopefully. He needed to know how she felt about him.

"Bosco, I'm flattered that you like me. But I'm with Jimmy. I love him and I really think things will work out between us this time," Kim said softly. She saw the hurt disappointed look in his eyes. She felt so bad.

"Are you sure he won't hurt you again? You deserve someone who will love you and not hurt you," Bosco said.

"Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't be with him if I wasn't sure of those things. He said he's changed and I believe him. I know he wouldn't lie to me again," Kim replied. The truth was she wasn't really sure. But she didn't want Bosco to know that.

"Well could we be friends?" Bosco asked. If he couldn't be with her, then he would settle for being friends with her. Plus, it was only a matter of time before Jimmy screwed up again. Jimmy didn't deserve Kim.

"Of course we could be friends. I'd like that a lot," Kim replied. She couldn't believe that Bosco liked her. This was Bosco she was talking about. The guy who slept with anything that walked and never had a relationship last longer than a few hours.

"So, how long have you and Jimmy been back together?" Bosco asked. He saw Kim smile when she heard Jimmy's name. He could see that she was never really over him.

"We just got back together last night. We did a lot of talking and we both wanted to be together," Kim said.

"Well you look happy. That's all that matters," Bosco said. He was happy that Kim was happy. He just hated that it was Jimmy she was happy with.

"I am happy. Well I have to go. It was nice talking to you," Kim said. She stood up and Bosco hugged her.

"I'll see you later," Bosco replied. He watched Kim leave. He wondered why she had to leave so fast. They barely got to talk. He looked at his watch. He decided to go to a bar. He could use a few beers.

* * *

Kim saw Jimmy sitting on her porch. He wasn't supposed to be here for another few hours.

"You're here early. Is something wrong?" Kim asked.

"No. I just wanted to see you. I missed you," Jimmy said. He got off of the porch and pulled Kim into his arms. He kissed her softly.

"Do you want to come in?" Kim asked. She pulled her self out of Jimmy's arms and unlocked her door. She didn't feel like standing outside or talking to Jimmy. It was cold anyway.

"No. I have to get home and change. I promised Joey I'd take him to the park," Jimmy said. He wondered why Kim pulled away from him and why she wanted to get into her house so quickly. It was like she was avoiding him and didn't want to be near him. He looked back and saw that Kim was all ready in her house. He knew this had something to do with Bosco. Last night she was all in love with him and now she would barely talk to him. Bosco would definitely be hearing from him. Tomorrow at work he'd let everyone see him beat the hell out of Bosco. He knew he should've forbidden her from talking to Bosco.

* * *

Kim sat on her couch and picked up her phone to call her mom. She wanted to know why her mother would let Jimmy take Joey without talking to her about it. That wasn't like her at all. Especially since her mom hated Jimmy and wanted him to have nothing to do with Joey's life.

"Hello," Catherine said when she picked up her phone. She hoped it was Kim telling her that she was on her way to pick up Joey. She was all ready late.

"Hi mom. Why didn't you tell me that Jimmy was going to pick up Joey and take him to the park tonight?" Kim asked.

"Jimmy's not picking up Joey and he's not taking him to the park. What gave you that idea?" Catherine asked. Anything that had to do with Jimmy couldn't be any good. The only times she has ever let Jimmy take Joey was when Kim made her. And Kim always regretted it.

"Jimmy was just over here a few minutes ago. He told me that he was going to take Joey to the park," Kim replied. Why would Jimmy lie to her. Especially when it was something she could easily find out that he was lying about. Now she had to wonder what he was really doing. It must be something he didn't want her to know about otherwise he wouldn't have lied to her.

"Why would Jimmy be at your place?" Catherine asked. She knew that anything that had to do with Jimmy wouldn't be any good.

"I know you're not going to like this, but Jimmy and I got back together last night," Kim said. She heard her mother sigh. She knew that couldn't have been good. That usually meant that she would be getting a lecture on how Jimmy would just hurt her again and screw her over. She has all ready heard that lecture enough times to memorize it. She didn't need to hear it again.

"It looks like he hasn't changed at all. He's all ready lied to you. Who knows what he's really doing?" Catherine said. She wanted to lecture her daughter, but she knew it would just waste her time. Kim never listened when it came to Jimmy.

"Can you keep Joey for the night?" Kim asked. She hoped her mother wouldn't mind.

"Sure. I don't mind. I haven't spent much time with him lately," Catherine said. She hoped she wouldn't regret this. Kim was known to do some stupid things when she was upset. And she knew that Kim would be upset about Jimmy lying to her.

"Thanks," Kim said and hung up on her mother. She sighed and dialed Bosco's cell number not knowing that Bosco had seen something that she needed to know.

TBC...


	3. Chapter Three

Jimmy was in the back of the bar. He was pretty drunk already and was still drinking. He was thinking a lot about Kim and her spending time with Bosco and he ended up here. He couldn't help but think that there was something going on between her and Bosco. But he knew he was just being stupid. Kim would never cheat on him. And this was Bosco he was talking about. Kim had standards. He knew he had nothing to worry about. He still didn't like the idea of Kim hanging out with Bosco. He knew how Bosco worked. It was the same way he worked. He finally looked up and noticed the blond standing in front of him. She was smiling and twisting her hair. He knew what that meant.

"So, what's a cute guy like you doing in a car alone? Don't you have a girlfriend?" the blond asked. She hoped not. But she knew he probably did with how hot he was.

"I just wanted a drink and no I do not have a girlfriend?" Jimmy lied. He knew this was wrong, but he just didn't care right now. He loved Kim, but he just couldn't change. He couldn't be the man he knew he should be for her.

"So, how about we go to my place. It's not to far from here," the blond said. She knew she just met him, but she could really use a lay.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Jimmy replied and left with her. He knew he would probably regret this later. But that was only if Kim found out. Which he knew she wouldn't.

* * *

Bosco couldn't believe what he just saw. It was one thing for Jimmy to flirt with other girls, but cheating on Kim again was wrong. He knew Jimmy didn't deserve Kim. And he knew it wouldn't take him long to screw things up with her. He just didn't think Jimmy would be stupid enough to mess things up with Kim when he just got her back. He had to tell Kim. He just didn't know how. She was so happy now that she was back with Jimmy. He's never seen her that happy before. Telling her this would just hurt her. But not telling her would probably hurt her worse. Bosco walked outside. He had to go over to Kim's. He heard his cell phone ringing. He looked at the number, but he did not recognize it. He had no idea who would be calling him this late.

"Hello," Bosco said into the phone still walking. He wanted to get over to Kim's soon.

"Hey Bosco. It's Kim," Kim said softly. She really needed to hear his voice. For some reason it made her feel better. She didn't know why though. She just really needed to talk to him. She also needed to know why Jimmy lied to her. How was she supposed to trust him again, when he already lied to her?

"What do you want? Is something wrong?" Bosco asked. He hoped everything was okay. And if it was, it wouldn't be after he told her what he saw at the bar.

"I really don't know. Could you come over? I could really use someone to talk to," Kim asked. She hoped he wasn't busy. But knowing Bosco he was probably with some blond he picked up at a bar.

"Sure I'll come over. I needed to talk to you about something and I was already on my way over there," Bosco replied. He wondered what was bothering her and what she wanted to talk to him about. He just hated that he had to tell Kim about Jimmy cheating on her again. He just hoped this wouldn't hurt her too much.

"So, I'll see you soon than," Kim said, She was happy that Bosco was coming over. She didn't know why though. She didn't like him as more than a friend. Did she? She really wasn't sure anymore. She also wasn't sure that she just wanted to be friends with him when they talked at the cafe.

A few minutes later, Kim heard someone knocking on her door. She opened it and saw Bosco, She moved so he could come in. He sat down on the couch next to her. She looked upset about something. He wondered what.

"So what's wrong? You sounded upset on the phone and you look upset," Bosco said concerned. She sighed softly. She had to tell him what was bothering her. She was the one who called him. But she also wondered why he was already on his way over here when she called him and what he needed to tell her.

"It's probably nothing. Jimmy lied to me today. He said he was going to take Joey to the park today, but he never was going to. Why would he have to lie to me about what he was doing? I just don't get it," Kim answered. She looked at Bosco. He seemed angry about something. She couldn't tell what though. Maybe it was because she was talking about Jimmy. Now she felt bad. She shouldn't be talking about Jimmy to him.

"So this sick bastard had this whole thing planned. I'll kill him," Bosco said angrily. How could Jimmy have done this to Kim? She didn't deserve to go through this.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

"I hate to have to tell you this, but I saw Jimmy at the bar tonight. He was with some blond. He left with her," Bosco said. He saw the tears forming in her eyes. He wanted to hurt Jimmy so bad. He hoped Kim would be okay and that she would be ab;le to leave him and not be stupid enough to go back to him again. She wasn't stupid though. She just couldn't help but love him.

Kim couldn't look at Bosco. She was afraid she would cry. She was trying so hard to hold back her tears. Why did she believe Jimmy again? She was so stupid.

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Kim asked. She knew that was what he saw. She just didn't want to believe it.

"I'm sorry Kim, but that is what I saw," Bosco replied. He watched the tears roll down her face. He felt so bad. Bosco gently took Kim in his arms and ran his hands through her hair. That seemed to calm her down a little bit. Kim lifted her head up. She leaned into Bosco more and kissed him hard on the lips. She shouldn't spend her time crying over Jimmy. She had Bosco. He was so nice, gentile, and understanding. Why didn't she see this before? Why was she so stupid? She should have noticed this before. Bosco was surprised that Kim had kissed him. He pulled away reluctantly.

"Kim, you are upset. I don't think you know what you are doing," Bosco said. He hoped he was wrong. He really wanted to be with her. But not if she was just doing this because she was upset.

"I know what I am doing Bosco. I'm not doing this because I'm upset or because of what Jimmy did. When you told me about what you saw, I realized I should forget about Jimmy. I do like you as more than a friend. I couldn't tell you that because I was with Jimmy," Kim said. She saw Bosco smile at her softly. She could tell he was happy. She would finally be with someone who would treat her better than Jimmy. But when was she going to tell Jimmy about her and Bosco? She wouldn't. First she wanted to catch him cheating on her and then tell him about her and Bosco. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he found out that she was seeing Bosco and that she knew he was cheating on her the whole time.

Bosco leaned over and kissed Kim. This was what he wanted. He got off the couch and picked her up. They both pulled away breathlessly.

"Where's the bedroom?" Bosco asked.

"The door on the left," Kim replied. She kissed Bosco as he carried her into the bedroom. She really did like Bosco. He was a great guy.

* * *

Jimmy woke up. He looked at the blond that was asleep next to him. Her name was Kallie. He regretted doing this. He wished that he hadn't. He was such an idiot. Kim was the best thing in his life. He could have screwed that up. But he didn't. Kim didn't know about this and as long as she didn't know he;d still have her. He just didn't want to lose her again. He tried to get out of bed without waking Kallie, but wasn't that lucky.

"Where are you going?" Kallie asked. He could at least have enough decency to stay the night. That's what most guys did. Besides, she didn't want him to leave. She liked him.

"I have to go to work early. I just thought that I should be home," Jimmy lied. He promised kim he would take her to work tomorrow.

"Will I see you tomorrow tonight then?" Kallie asked hopefully. She knew she must have sounded desperate. But she really wanted to see him again.

"Yeah, sure. I'll come over tomorrow," Jimmy said. He got changed, kissed Kallie good-bye, and left. What he was doing wa so wrong.

* * *

Kim woke up in Bosco's arms. She looked at her clock. Jimmy would be here in an hour. She got out of bed and put on some clothes. Then she woke up Bosco. She had to get him out of here before Jimmy got here.

"Morning. Is there a reason we're up so early?"Bosco asked.

"Jimmy will be here soon. I don't want him to find out about us like this," Kim replied. She sat down on the bed next to Bosco. She hoped he wouldn't be upset about this.

"I understand. But how do you want him to find out?" Bosco asked. He pulled Kim into his arms and kissed her softly.

"I want to catch him and then tell him about us and that I knew he was cheating on me," Kim said. She leaned her head on Bosco's chest. He was so comfortable.

"Then you would still be with him," Bosco said. Why couldn't she just tell Jimmy today?

"No I wouldn't. I'm not going to do anything with him. It's you I want. Not him. Do you trust me?" Kim asked. Maybe she should just tell Jimmy. She didn't want Bosco to be upset with her.

"I trust you. I bet Jimmy would be pissed if you do this," Bosco said. He could tell he had nothing to worry about.

After Bosco got changed he kissed Kim and left. He couldn't wait to see her again.

TBC...


	4. Chapter Four

Kim was sitting silently with Jimmy in his car. This would be harder than she thought. She just wanted to tell Jimmy that she knew he was cheating on her and that she was seeing Bosco. She just wanted to end things with Jimmy and get everything over with. She knew that she would have to tell Jimmy soon. She just hoped it wouldn't be today that she told him. Everyone knew that she was bad at keeping things from people. She knew that Jimmy would also tell her that she was stupid for seeing Bosco. Everyone knew that Bosco and Jimmy hated each other. She didn't get why though. She never really did know what happened to make them hate each other.

"Is something wrong? You haven't said anything to me and you seem to be bothered by something. I'm kind of worried. Did I do something wrong?" Jimmy asked concerned. Kim still wouldn't look at him. It hurt him when she ignored him. But he also knew that he would be the one hurting her if she found out that he had cheated on her again. He had to tell Kallie that things couldn't keep going on between them. He didn't want to hurt Kim so he had to stop cheating on her before she found out. He knew that if she found out that she would leave him for good this time.

"Jimmy, now is really not the time to talk about what's bothering me. Maybe later, but I'm not sure about that either," Kim answered. Jimmy could barely hear her. She said that to him so quietly. Like she was afraid to. He knew he must have done something. Kim only ignored him when ever he did something wrong and pissed her off. Or when he hurt her.

The car stopped and Kim finally looked at Jimmy. He looked so hurt, but he deserved it. He hurt her when she found out from Bosco that Jimmy left with some blond last night. She just hoped that she would be able to get through the day without telling him what was really on her mind. That would just get her and Jimmy into a fight and everyone at work would know what happened. She was tired of everyone at work knowing her business and everything that went on between her and Jimmy.

"We better get in there and get ready for work," Jimmy said after sitting in silence for another five minutes. Kim just got out of the car without waiting for Jimmy. He watched as she walked in without even looking back at him. He knew he had done something wrong.

* * *

Faith looked over ta Bosco. He had been really quiet. That was not like him. She knew that something had to be bothering him. She couldn't take not knowing what was going on anymore.

"What happened last night? Usually you have some type of story to tell me. Now you won't even say anything to me," Faith said.

"I slept with Kim last night," Bosco replied. He saw the surprised look on Faith's face. He knew she would probably give him another lecture.

"Isn't she back with Jimmy? And she has a kid. I thought you didn't do the whole kid thing," Faith said. She knew this would be an interesting conversation. Every conversation with Bosco was interesting.

"Well I saw Jimmy leaving a bar with a blond and I told her and one thing led to another. I do like her. She just doesn't want to tell Jimmy yet. Should I be worried about that?" Bosco asked. He didn't want to bring this up with Kim because he didn't know how she would feel about him asking that. She seemed to know what she wanted, but could she be using him to get back at Jimmy. Why didn't he think about this last night? Faith was right. He really did need to start thinking before he did things.

"So, if you're worried about what her intentions are, shouldn't you bring this up with her? I'm sure that you have nothing to worry about thought. Kim doesn't seem like the type of person to use someone," Faith replied. She couldn't believe that Bosco actually liked Kim. He usually wasn't into women with kids. But Kim would be good for him. She knew that.

TBC...


	5. Chapter Five

Bosco was waiting outside for Kim. He knew that she told him that they couldn't talk tonight when he had called her earlier, but they really had to talk about everything. He saw her walking out with Jimmy. They were laughing and she seemed pretty happy even though she knew he was cheating on her. Kim saw Bosco and smiled at him, then she stopped when she noticed that Jimmy was with her. She didn't want Jimmy to catch on and figure out what was going on between her and Bosco yet. It wasn't the right time.

"Hey Bosco. What are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. Don't you know it's illegal to stalk people," Jimmy joked. He didn't notice Bosco glaring at him.

"Kim, can we talk?" Bosco asked. He saw Jimmy glare at him when he asked Kim that. He didn't care though. He wanted to just throw it in Jimmy's face that he and Kim were together, but he didn't want to do that to Kim.

"Go ahead. It's fine. I have something I need to take car of anyway," Jimmy said when Kim looked up at him. He didn't like this friendship thing between Kim and Bosco. But he couldn't tell Kim who she could and couldn't be friends with. He still thought that there was something going on between Bosco and Kim, but he knew that Kim would never cheat on him. He trusted Kim, just not bosco. He could tell that Bosco wanted to do more than talk to Kim by the way Bosco looked at Kim.

Jimmy watched Kim get into Bosco's car. He couldn't worry about Kim and Bosco right now. He had more important things to worry about. Like getting to Kallie's and breaking things off with her. He pulled out the directions he wrote down. It didn't take him long to get there even though the directions he wrote were sloppy. He was preoccupied when he was writing them down. He gently knocked on the door and saw her at the door a few minutes later.

"We need to talk," Jimmy said. He saw a weird look that he couldn't look on Kallie's face. Though she probably knew that this wouldn't be good. Anytime someone said that they needed to talk was never anything good. It always meant something bad for the other person. Kallie was about to kiss him, but Jimmy pulled away. She knew that this couldn't be good. First he said they needed to talk and now he wouldn't let her kiss him. Something was going on and she wanted to know what.

"What's wrong?" Kallie asked. She opened the door more so he could come in.

"We can't do this again. We have to stop seeing each other," Jimmy answered. He hoped he didn't have to explain why.

"Did I do something wrong?" Kallie asked.

"No, I did. This shouldn't have happened. I was wrong to sleep with you. I lied when I told you that I didn't have a girlfriend. I just can't cheat on her again. I love her too much," Jimmy said.

"I want you to leave," Kallie yelled. Jimmy could tell that she was upset and angry. He couldn't blame her. He lied to her, then slept with her, then broke things off with her and told her that he had a girlfriend that he loved. He left. He was going to got to Kim's but figured that she probably wasn't back from talking to Bosco yet. But he decided to wait for her on her porch.

* * *

Bosco pulled up in front of his place. He looked at Kim. She seemed to be thinking about something. He wondered what. Maybe it had to do with Jimmy. Maybe she was going to tell him that them being together was a mistake and that she was going to stay with Jimmy.

"What did you want to talk about?" Kim asked snapping herself out of her thoughts. She was thinking about her and Jimmy and her and Bosco.

"I just don't feel right being with you when you're still with Jimmy. I really like you, but sometimes I think that you want to be with Jimmy and you're with me to get back at him," Bosco said.

"I know. I don't feel right being with Jimmy either. I was thinking about telling him tomorrow. I just wanted to see if you were okay with that first," Kim replied.

"Do you want me to be there with you when you tell him about everything?" Bosco asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Kim said. She knew that if Boscow as there with her when she told Jimmy about everything especially about her and Bosco seeing each other, that Jimmy would start a fight. She didn't want that to happen. Bosco and Jimmy fight enough as it is.

"Okay. I'll take you home. It's getting late," Bosco said. He started the car and looked at Kim. He understood why she didn't want him there when she told Jimmy everything. He and Jimmy already fight. He was just happy that she was going to tell Jimmy. Bosco pulled up in front of Kim's. He leaned over and kissed Kim gently on the lips. Kim deepened the kiss. Neither of them noticed that Jimmy was watching.

"So, i'll see you tomorrow," Kim told Bosco smiling.

"Of course," Bosco said. After Kim got out of the car he pulled away smiling. Kim was his. He just didn't like the fact that he wouldn't get to see the look on Jimmy's face when Kim told him everything. It would be priceless.

Kim saw Jimmy sitting on her porch. She hoped he didn't see her kissing er and Bosco. That wasn't how she wanted him to find out. She wanted to tell him tomorrow before work.

"What did you and Bosco talk about?" Jimmy asked. He wasn't going to ask Kim about the kiss. It looked like bosco kissed her and she pulled away. Besides, Kim would never cheat on him.

"Nothing really. He needed my advice on something. That's all," Kim said. Jimmy just nodded his head and he and Kim went into her place.

TBC...


	6. Chapter Six

Jimmy looked over at Kim. She was asleep next to him. He was trying so hard to forget what he saw. Why would Kim let Bosco kiss her? He kept trying to convince himself that Kim pulled away and didn't want Bosco to kiss her, but he had a feeling that this has been going on for a while. He wanted to talk to Kim about it, but he couldn't really be all that mad at her. He was cheating on her. Maybe she didn't trust him. Maybe she didn't want to be with him anymore. He couldn't blame her. She did deserve better. He looked over at the clock. He had to leave soon. He had to be at work earlier than Kim did. She asked him to wake her up before he left, but he figured she could use the sleep. And he knew he would probably say something that he would regret. He didn't know when he was going to talk to Kim about what he saw. He was starting to think that maybe he should forget about what he saw. It would be better than confronting Kim about it. And it's not like he could say that she had ruined their relationship. They both did it. Jimmy knew he couldn't change his ways, yet he told Kim he did and that he wouldn't hurt her. But he cheated on her and if she found out, she would be hurt.

* * *

Kim woke up and noticed that Jimmy wasn't next to her anymore. She knew that he was at work now. He had to be in earlier than her. She asked him to wake her up before he left. She wondered why he didn't. She wanted to tell Jimmy about her and Bosco before he left for work and that she knew that he was cheating on her. Then he would have had some time to cool off before she had to be in work. Now she would have to tell him at work. They would have to talk upstairs or outside though. She didn't want everyone to hear their conversation. She knew that he would probably deny that he was cheating on her and try to turn this around to make it look like it was her fault that they were breaking up. Kim got out of bed and started getting ready. Bosco was going to pick her up and drop her off at work. They had plans to go out later tonight after she told Jimmy. She was going to tell him today. Things were just a little off track. She was going to have to tell him that she didn't tell Jimmy yet. She hoped Bosco wouldn't be upset about that. She knew he probably wouldn't. He was okay with her not telling Jimmy until last night. She wondered what had changed his mind. But she also agreed with Bosco. Things didn't feel right with her still being with Jimmy. It wasn't fair to Bosco and Jimmy, but mostly Bosco. He was being so nice and understanding about all of this. She still couldn't believe that she was with Bosco and that she was pretty much over Jimmy. She spent a lot of time trying to get back with Jimmy because she thought she loved him. Then Bosco came along and she had started to have second thoughts. But she had planned to. Jimmy didn't wake her up and left before she could tell him.

* * *

Bosco pulled up at Kim's. He was so glad that she had decided to tell Jimmy. She said that she was going to tell him before he left for work. Too bad Jimmy had to be at work early. He would have loved to see the look on Jimmy's face. Bosco saw Kim come out. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He never thought that Kim would actually give him a chance. But he was glad that she was. He was falling for her hard. Kim got in the car and looked a Bosco. She had to tell him and now would be the best time.

"I didn't tell Jimmy yet," Kim said.

"Why not?" Bosco asked. Maybe she was having second thoughts. He couldn't blame her. Her and Jimmy did have a kid together.

"I was going to tel him before he left for work, btu he had to go to work early. He didn't wake me up before he left. I think he knows that something os going on. He was acting weird last night. He was waiting on my porch when I got out of your car last night. I think he may have seen us kissing," Kim replied. She looked back up at Bosco. He didn't look mad at her or upset.

"So, When do you plan on telling him?" Bosco asked. He hoped it was soon. He hated hiding his relationship with Kim from everyone. The only person who knew about them was Faith.

"Today at work. I want to tel him today. I'm tired of sneaking around," Kim said. Bosco started his car and drove off to work. If they stayed there any later, they'd be late.

TBC...


	7. Chapter Seven

Kim went upstairs to get. She saw that Jimmy was doing the same thing. She looked around to make sure that no one else was up here to here what they would be talking about.

"Can we talk?" Kim asked Jimmy. She moved to stand in front of him.

"What about?" Jimmy asked. He looked at Kim. He could tell that it couldn't be anything good.

"About us. I don't think that we should do this anymore. I think that us trying to be together again was a bad idea. I knew that we wouldn't be able to do it. But I just wanted to give you another chance. I really had changed. But I was wrong," Kim said. She saw the confused look on Jimmy;s face. He wasn't actually going to deny the fact that he cheated on her when she told him she knew, was he? That would just piss her off.

"What are you talking about? We've been doing good together. If we don't work out it's on you. You're the one that's so anxious to break things off between us. You were the one that wanted us to be together. We all know you can't get over me," Jimmy said and smiled. Kim was probably just nervous. She wouldn't really leave him. She couldn't. Not unless she knew about him cheating on her. But she couldn't know. There was no one he knew at the bar that night and he broke things off with Kallie. So it wasn't like he was still cheating on her.

"You can't blame this all on me. I know that you were cheating on me with some blond that you met at a bar. Bosco was there that night and saw you two. And I just though that you would like to know that I'm seeing Bosco now and that since you cheated on me, we were seeing each other while we were still together," Kim replied. She saw how shocked Jimmy looked than he actually looked hurt. Who was he trying to fool? Cause he sure as hell couldn't fool her anymore.

"You were seeing Bosco. You were mad at me for cheating on you for one night and then you tell me that you were seeing Bosco while we were together and I'm supposed to be the bad one here. I don't think so. Maybe you should learn to stay in one bad at a time," Jimmy yelled. He couldn't believe that Kim was seeing Bosco. How could she do that? When he saw Bosco he was going to kill him. He had no right messing with his girl. Jimmy looked at Kim. He could tell that she was pissed.

"You cheated on me. And I didn't find out from you. I had to find out from my friend. So you can't say anything about what I did. You were the one that had to go and sleep with someone else while you were with me. I was tired of it. And it's not like I was with Bosco that long before today. You were the one who screwed things up again," Kim yelled back. She hated how Jimmy tried to make what he did not look bad.

"Fine be with Bosco. I don't want to be with a slut anyway. It's fine with me if he has no problem sharing you with the city," Jimmy replied smirking. Kim slapped him hard. She couldn't believe that he would say that.

"You have no room to talk. You've already slept with everyone in the city," Kim replied and went back downstairs. She didn't feel like fighting anymore. She saw everyone staring at her when she came back downstairs. Alex followed her outside.

"What was all of that about? We could hear the whole thing," Alex said.

"Jimmy cheated on me and Bosco told me, so I started seeing Bosco and Jimmy's trying to make everything out to be my fault," Kim replied.

"And this all happened when? Because you and Jimmy looked happy togetehr yesterday," Alex said.

"Because I was trying to figure out when and how to tell him. And I didn't get to tell him this morning so I had to tell him here," Kim said. Things went worse than she thought they would. She knew Jimmy would be pissed, but he had no right to say some of the things he had said to her.

"You know he's probably going to try and kill Bosco when he sees him," Alex said.

"I know. But Bosco will be able to beat Jimmy. We all know that," Kim said.

"Yeah. But Jimmy is a good fighter. You never know with them two," Alex replied. She looked across the street and noticed that Bosco was coming.

"Can you go inside. I want to talk to Bosco alone," Kim said. She watched Alex go inside.

"Are you okay?" Bosco asked Kim. He could tell that something was bothering her.

"I told Jimmy about us upstairs. It didn't go well. You can pretty much count on everyone knowing about us because Jimmy yelled that I was seeing you," Kim replied. She walked closer to Bosco. She was glad he was here. She just hoped that Jimmy didn't come out here and see Bosco.

"So you guys got into a fight. Isn't that normal?" Bosco asked.

"He called me a slut and said I need to start staying in one bed at a time," Kim replied. Bosco pulled Kim into his arms and kissed the top of her head. He didn't know who the hell Jimmy thought he was to say that to her. He was the one who cheated on her. When he saw Jimmy he was going to hurt him.

"You know that's not true. Jimmy was just mad that you were leaving him," Bosco said. Kim looked up at him. Bosco was so sweet and he always made her feel so much better.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Kim asked. She leaned in and kissed Bosco. They both pulled away when they heard someone yelling. Then they saw Jimmy come out.

"I need to talk to Kim. So why don't you run across the street and leave us alone," Jimmy said. He couldn't believe that Kim would have Bosco here and kiss him when she just told him about them. But he also knew that he was out of line with what he said to her. He couldn't believe that he called her a slut.

"I don't feel like talking to you Jimmy," Kim replied. What could Jimmy want to talk to her about now?

"I'm not here to yell at you or anything. Just let me talk to you, then I'll leave you alone," Jimmy said.

"You have a minute," Kim replied.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I said some things that I shouldn't have. I was just mad that you were leaving me for Bosco of all people. But I also can't blame you. You were right. I screwed up. I was the one that cheated on you, so I can't be mad at you for seeing Bosco," Jimmy said. He should have never reacted the way he did upstairs. He knew he pissed her off. Kim was silent. She didn't really know what to say. She couldn't believe that Jimmy was actually apologizing. This wasn't like him. He had changed a little. But not where it counted. He still hurt her when he promised not to. But she didn't want to lose him all together. They could still be friends. It would just take a while. She watched Jimmy walk back inside.

"That was interesting. And here I thought I was going to kill him," Bosco said. He saw Kim smile. He loved it when she smiled.

"Thank you for not getting in the middle of this and not killing Jimmy. Even though everyone knows you want to. I just can't believe that he actually apologized," Kim replied. She looked inside and looked at Jimmy. She knew that she had hurt him. But he had hurt her to. She just hated how messy everything between them was.

"Well he should apologize. He had no right to say that to you and he knew it," Bosco said. He kissed Kim before leaving. He had to get back to work before Faith got mad at him. She told him not to be too long. She said that she needed to talk to him about something. It sounded important.

"Be careful," Kim said and she saw Bosco smile. She couldn't wait to see him again tonight. She still couldn't believe that she was with Bosco. But he wasn't what she thought he was. He was different when he was with her and when he was at work. After Bosco was gone, Kim went back inside and sat down next to Jimmy.

"Thank you," Kim said and smiled at him. She knew it was hard for him not to attack Bosco.

"I may not have hurt him yet, but if he hurts you, I can't guarantee that you won't find his body somewhere," Jimmy said. He saw Kim smile.

"So what, are you my protector now?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. I am," Jimmy replied. He liked this. He liked that she was talking to him. Sure they couldn't be together. But they could at least get along. And he would make sure that Bosco didn't hurt her. She didn't need to get hurt again.

* * *

Bosco got back and he saw Faith standing outside. She looked worried about something. He wanted to know what she wanted to talk to him about and why she wouldn't tell him sooner.

"So did Kim tell Jimmy?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, she did. What did you want to tell me?" Bosco asked.

"I'm going to be taking some time off. I'm going on vacation with Fred. I just want to spend some time with my family you know. I don't get to see them that much," Faith replied. She was going to tell Bosco the truth. But she just couldn't. She didn't want to tell him unless she knew for sure that she had cancer. She didn't want to worry him for nothing.

"When are you leaving?" Bosco asked. It was a good idea for Faith to get away. She seemed out of ti this past week. Maybe longer. He didn't notice it until this week though. He was worried about her. Maybe she was just had a cold or something. And she always talked about taking some time off to spend with her family. Now seemed like the perfect time for her to do that.

"Tomorrow. I'll be at work tomorrow, but I'm leaving after work," Faith said. She was surprised that Bosco wasn't mad about her not telling him earlier. He really was a good friend. Even though sometimes he did the stupidest things and she usually had to clean up his mistakes. But she knew he would do the same for her.

"Well have fun," Bosco said. They stood out there talking for a few more hours until they got a call. Faith knew she should have told Bosco the truth. But she couldn't. And he didn't need to know unless she had cancer. Which she probably wouldn't. So he wouldn't have to find out that she lied to him. That's the one things Bosco hated. When people he trusted lied to him. She just hoped that if she did tell him, that he would understand and that he wouldn't be mad at her. She looked over at Bosco. He seemed to be thinking about something.

Bosco looked up at Faith. She looked guilty. Like she did something wrong. He knew that she had to be hiding something. But what? He was probably just paranoid. He was a little tired, so maybe he was just imagining it. He hoped he was. But ne knew that Faith wouldn't lie to him. She was a good person. She's never lied to him before. And what did she have to lie to him about? He knew if it was something serious than she would tell him. This was Faith. She never kept anything from him, just like he never kept anything from her. They trusted each other.

TBC...


	8. Chapter Eight

Kim looked over at Bosco. They were at her place sitting on her couch. Bosco has barely said anything to her. She could tell that something was bothering him, but she didn't know what. She hated knowing that something was wrong and he won't talk to her about it. Or maybe he just didn't feel like talking. Maybe he was still upset about her waiting a while to tell Jimmy. But she told him today when they were at work, so he couldn't still be upset about that. Could he? It's not like she waited to tell him on purpose.

"Is something wrong?" Kim asked. She couldn't take the silence anymore. Bosco usually had something to talk about. Anything would be good. Even what he thought about the people he arrested today.

"I don't know," Bosco replied. He looked at Kim. She looked concerned. He wanted to tell her what he was thinking about, but didn't know if he should. He still couldn't shake the feeling that Faith wasn't telling him the truth. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was hiding something from him. But what could it be? Could it have something to do with Fred? That probably was it. Faith didn't really like talking about her personal life all that much fro some reason, but she told him most of it. He couldn't be upset with her if she didn't want to tell him. He just wasn't used to Faith keeping things from him and lying about it. That just wasn't like her. He just couldn't figure out what it was, but he knew it was something big that she was keeping from him. He just hoped that she would tell him and soon. He hated worrying about her, but not knowing what to worry about.

"Did I do something to upset you?" Kim asked. She hoped not. She didn't know what she could have done though.

"Not everything is about you Kim," Bosco said. He looked at Kim. He didn't mean to snap at her like that. He knew she just wanted to know what was wrong with him and was worried about him. He doesn't need to be taking things out on her.

"Sorry for talking," Kim said. She got up off of the couch and went into her bedroom. Maybe if she was lucky Bosco would leave instead of following her. But she didn't have any luck. Less than a minute later Bosco came in the room and sat down next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. I'm just worried about Faith. She seemed weird today. Like she was hiding something from me. But it's probably nothing. You didn't do anything wrong," Bosco said. He leaned over and kissed Kim's cheek. She smiled at him now that she knew he wasn't mad at her.

"What could she be hiding from you?" Kim asked.

"I don't know. It's just a feeling I got when I was talking to her today at work. Like I said, it's probably just nothing," Bosco said.

"Well if you need to talk, you know I'll listen," Kim replied. Bosco pulled her into his arms and she just stayed there for a while. She hoped he would talk to her if something was bothering. But she also knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to push him on it. She was just glad that things between them were okay. She didn't think that she would be able to handle it if he was mad at her or wasn't talking to her. She cared about him so much. More than she wanted to admit. There was just something about him that drew her to him, she didn't know what though. But she would figure it out.

"I know," Bosco said and held Kim tighter.

"Do you want to stay the night?" Kim asked. She didn't want him to leave. She was so comfortable in his arms.

"I'd like that," Bosco answered.

TBC...


	9. Chapter Nine

Bosco was outside and looked over at Faith. Their shift was finally over. He was glad that he had caught her before she left. He needed to talk to her. He could tell that she was hiding something from him. It was written all over her face today. He hated not knowing what was really going on. But he hated the fact that she lied to him even more. He trusted. She's never lied to him before. He just wanted to know what was really going on. He hoped that she would tell him. All he wanted was to help her with what ever was wrong. She was his best friend. He cared about her. He knew that she was going through something right now. He needed to know what. He wanted to be there for her.

"faith, what's really going on? I know that you lied to me. It was written all over you face. Whatever it is, you can tell me," Bosco said. He hoped that she wouldn't get mad at him for confronting her like this. He just wanted to know that she was okay.

"When's Kim getting here?" Faith asked.

"In ten minutes," Bosco said. He didn't know why Faith needed to know when Kim was getting here.

"Good," faith replied. She leaned in and kissed Bosco. She really needed him right now. It's not like Kim would find out.

"Bosco, how could you?" Kim said. Bosco pulled away from Faith and looked at Kim. He saw tears fall down her face. He wished she hadn't seen this.

"Kim, this isn't what it looks like," Bosco tried to explain. What was Faith thinking kissing him? She knew that he was with Kim and that he loved her. Why would she do this?

"I don't want to hear it Bosco. I can't believe how stupid I was to think you actually cared about me. You're still the same as you were. I should have known," Kim said. She felt more tears coming and turned away. She couldn't stay here. She couldn't look at him. It hurt too much. She thought he loved her. She should have known that Bosco wouldn't change. She should have listened to Jimmy. Kim walked across the street and started walking home. She had to get away from here. She had to get away from Bosco. She should have never trusted him. Why did she have to fall in love with him?

When she got home, she saw Jimmy sitting on her porch. She really wasn't in the mood to listen to him.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked. He was probably here to tell her that she was making a mistake seeing Bosco. She hated that he was right. But she hated not seeing this coming sooner. Bosco and Faith were really close. She just thought that if he did want to be with Faith, Bosco would have enough decency to tell her instead of her finding out for herself.

"I saw you walking and I could tell that you were upset. I just wanted to see if you were okay," Jimmy replied. He could tell that she wasn't. It looked like she's been crying for a while. Her eyes were red and puffy. He moved over so Kim could sit down next to him.

"I saw Bosco kissing Faith," Kim said. She looked at Jimmy. He was looking at the ground.

"Does he know that you saw him and Faith kissing?" Jimmy asked. He couldn't believe Bosco would do that to Kim. He thought Bosco liked her. He must have been wrong. Bosco didn't deserve her.

"Yeah. He said it wasn't what I thought. I can't believe that he did this. I thought he loved me. I loved him, Jimmy. He could have at least told me that he wanted to be with Faith instead of having me find out like this," Kim answered. She didn't know why she was talking to Jimmy about this. He didn't want her to be with Bosco. So this probably made him happy.

"I'm sorry Kim. I know you really liked him. Bosco's an idiot for doing this," Jimmy replied.

"I just want to be alone right now," Kim said. She looked at Jimmy. She knew he was trying to help her feel better. But she didn't really feel like having anyone around. She just wanted to be alone.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jimmy said. He watched Kim walk inside and then he left. He felt so bad for her. He could tell that she was hurting.

* * *

"Bosco, what's wrong?" Faith asked.

"You shouldn't have kissed me. You know that I love Kim and now everything between me and Kim is screwed up. How could you do this to me?" Bosco asked. He still couldn't believe that Faith would do something like that. Now Kim was mad at him and probably hated him. This wasn't even his fault and now he could lose her. He didn't want to lose Kim. He loved her too much.

"I know you care about me Bosco. You just said it a few minutes ago. So why are you freaking out about this?" Faith asked.

"I care about you as a friend Faith. That's all. I love Kim. More than anything and now I can lose her. I hope you have fun on your "vacation". Don't expect us to be partners when you come back," Bosco retorted. He couldn't work with Faith after tonight.

"Don't do this Bosco," Faith said.

"Too late. I am. After what you did tonight, I can't work with you again. I don't even know if we can be friends," Bosco said. He looked at Faith again and then got in his car. He had to talk to Kim. He had to fix things. He just couldn't lose her. He needed her. He just hoped she would listen to him and believe him. He didn't want to be with Faith, he wanted to be with Kim. Kim had to know that. At least he hoped she did.

TBC...


	10. Chapter Ten

Bosco sat outside of Kim's place. He knew that she was upset and hurting and he felt so bad. He should have stopped Faith sooner. He should have seen it coming. He just didn't think that Faith would do something like that. She knew that he was with Kim and that he loved Kim. Why would she kiss him when she knew Kim would be there soon and that loved Kim? He just didn't get it. That wasn't like Faith. He knew there was something wrong with Faith, but right now he had more important things to worry about. Kim was pissed off at him and thinks that he's cheating on her. He just hopes that she'll realize what really happened. He just wanted to go up and explain to Kim what really happened, but he knew she wouldn't listen to him or believe him. He just wanted everything to work out between them. He really liked Kim. She was different then all of the other girls he's been with. Bosco looked at Kim's place one more time and then drove off. It was pointless to sit outside her place knowing she wasn't going to talk to him.

Kim looked outside her window and noticed that Bosco was gone. She couldn't believe that he would cheat on her with Faith. Jimmy was right. Bosco did hurt her. Bosco didn't change and he never would. He would always be the same. She couldn't blame him for being with Faith though. He's known her longer and they were really close. She just wished that Bosco would have told her instead of having her see them kissing. That really hurt. She didn't get why Bosco was sitting out front of her place though. It's not like he cared about her. If he did, he wouldn't have cheated on her with Faith. Kim walked away from the window and went into her bedroom. She was exhausted and was in need of some rest.

Kim was awakened by someone knocking on her door. She slowly got out of bed and looked at the clock. It was a little after four in the morning. She opened the door and surprised to see Faith there. She was also a little pissed that Faith would show up here after what happened last night.

"Hey Kim. Can we talk?" Faith asked. She knew that she had to fix this. She didn't mean to kiss Bosco. She just did it. She wasn't thinking when she did it. She felt so bad. She hurt Bosco. The only person that was always there for her. And she hurt Kim who seemed like a nice person. And Bosco was pissed off at her. She knew if she didn't fix this he would never forgive her. And Bosco was so happy with Kim.

"What about?" Kim asked. She really didn't feel like talking to Faith. She felt like punching her.

"What you saw last night," Faith replied. She could tell that Kim didn't want to talk to her or even want to be anywhere near her.

"I don't want to talk about it," Kim replied and was about to close the door.

"Bosco didn't kiss me, I kissed him. He doesn't like me that way, he likes you," Faith said. She hoped that Kim would believe her because she was telling the truth.

"And you expect me to believe that why?" Kim asked. She looked at Faith waiting for her to answer.

"Because it's the truth and you love Bosco. That's why," Faith said. She looked at Kim and then left. Talking to Kim wasn't really helping the situation. She just hoped that Bosco wouldn't stay mad at her for long. She didn't mean to hurt him.

Kim closed the door and sat down on the couch. She felt bad for not listening to Bosco last night. Now they weren't talking. She wanted to talk to him, but he probably wouldn't want to talk to her. She should have listened to him and believe him. Now she could lose him because she didn't trust him. She loved Bosco, she really did. And now she might not get him back because of last night. She had to talk to him though. Hopefully he would listen to her and take her back. She didn't know what she'd do without him.

TBC…


	11. Chapter Eleven

Kim was sitting on her couch. She didn't get much sleep last night. She was thinking about what Faith had said. She felt bad for reacting the way she did now. She felt bad for not hearing Bosco out and letting him tell her what had really happened. She thought she was starting to get over Bosco, but she wasn't. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She missed him so much. He was one of the only people she had to talk to. Kim got up and opened her door to leave and was surprised to see Bosco there. She stood there looking at him for a while. At first she didn't know how to react. She had so many mixed feelings in her. She didn't even notice that she was crying.  
"Kim, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. If you want to end this for good and stop seeing me I'll understand. I just want you to know that I didn't kiss her. I'd never do that to you. I love you too much to do that. I miss you," Bosco said softly. He didn't plan on telling her that. It just came out, but it was the truth. And that was the best thing he could tell her right now. He hated seeing her cry. She looked so tired and worn out. He could tell she hasn't gotten much sleep.  
"Come in. We really need to talk," Kim replied. She opened the door more so Bosco could come in. They both sat down on her couch.  
"what do you want to talk about?" Bosco asked. He dreaded this. Everytime a girl says we need to talk it means it's over for good. He wasn't ready to not have Kim. He loved her. She was the only girl he ever really loved. The only girl besides Faith that he could talk to and open up to. He really wanted her back. "Us. I don't want to end things Bosco. I love you. Faith came over last night and told me what happened between you two. Before sahe told me that I did want to end things and I really didn't want to see you again. But now that I kmow what really happened all I want is to be with you again and go back to the way things were. I'm sorry I reacted the wqay I did and that I didn't here you out. I miss you and I hope you'll take me back," Kim answered. She really did want him back, but she couldn't blame him if hedidn't want the same. She didn't believe him. She didn't even give him a chance to explain what happened. "Kim, of course I want you back. I love you. I've never loved anyone the way I loved you. I'm just glad that this whole thing is over and that we can be together again. I was miserasble without you and I was mad at myself for not seeing the whole thing with Faith coming," Bosco said. He gently touched Kim's face and leaned in to kiss her. It felt so good having her back, being able to hold her in his arms, and kiss her again. He just hoped that nothing like this ever happened again. He wouldn't be able to handle it. He wasn't even able to handle this. He spent m,ost of the time he was away from Kim getting drunk and trying to keep everything that happened off of his mind. Kim pulled away reluctantly. She just had to know something and she hoped that Bosco wouldn't get mad or upset for her asking this.  
"Why did Faith Kiss you anyway?" Kim asked. She looked at Bosco trying to read his face, but she saw that he wasn't mad or upset. At leats that was a good thing. She really didn't want him to be mad at her.  
"I don't know. She didn't tell me. I was asking her what was wrong and I guess she did it to get off topic or just so she wouldn't have to tell me," Bosco answered. He was running his hand throuh Kim's hair. He loved doing that. He was glad that he and Kim talked about this.

* * *

Bosco was getting ready for work when he saw Faith come in. He was still mad at her for what happened, but he wasn't going to switch partners on her. They've worked together for too long. They always know what the other is going to do. "I thought you were going to take soem time off," Bosco said.  
"I was, but Fred and I had to rescheduale. I really am sorry for what I did and what happened between you and Kim. I never meant to cause any problems between you two. I'm so sorry," Faith said. She didn't like Bosco being mad at her. He was her best friend. But she couldn't blame him for being mad at her. She deserved after what she did and what she put Bosco through.  
"It's fine. I'm not over it and I'm still mad at you, but you did talk to Kim last night which did help. Kim and I are back together," Bosco replied. He could tell that Faith was sorry. He just felt bad that all of this had happened and that he was in this situation. He hated being mad at Faith. He couldn't trust her anymore. And he hated that. She was his best friend, but he couldn't talk to her anymore. At least not yet. Not until he started trusting her again. "That's good. I'm ghlad things worked out between you and Kim," Faith said. "Yeah, I know," Bosco said. He closed his locker and went to roll call. He didn't feel like being near Faith right now. He just couldn't.  
Kim was at work now. She saw Jimmy sitting by the window. He looked at her and slowly walked over to her. He fewlt bad for what happened. He didn't like Bosco or that Kim was with Bosco, but he could tell that she really liked him. She was happy with Bosco. "Hey Kim. Are you doing better?" Jimmy asked. He hated seeing Kim hurt and upset, except she didn't look hurt or upset right now. "Yeah. I am feeling better. Bosco and I talked last night and we're back together," Kim answered. She was happy that she had Bosco back. She loved him so much, but she knew that Jimmy wouldn't be happy about her and Bosco getting back together.  
"Even after he kissed Faith?" Jimmy asked. He couldn't believe this. How could Kim take Bosco back after what he did to her. He had hurt her so bad. He was kissing Faith while he was still with Kim. He was starting to think she was crazy.  
"He didn't kiss Faith. Faith Kissed him. It's none of your business anyway," Kim said. She went upstairs to get changed for her shift. She couldn't wait to see Bosco again.  
TBC... 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Kim was waiting for Bosco outside of the firehouse. She saw Jimmy walk out. She watched him walk over to her. She hoped he wouldn't start ranting about her and Bosco again. She really wasn't in the mood. Her and Bosco were none of Jimmy's business. She just hoped he'd start realizing it soon.

"Kim, listen. I'm sorry about the way I acted earlier. I had no right. It's your choice to be with Bosco. I just don't want to see you get hurt again. He just seems like the type of person that will hurt you. But I guess you see something good in him," Jimmy said. He still didn't know what Kim saw in Bosco. He seemed like a real jerk and he had a bad reputation. But he really didn't feel like fighting with Kim. He didn't like it when she was mad at him. He still loved Kim. He just wanted to see her happy, not with another guy.

"You're right. It wasn't your place to say anything. Bosco and I are none of your concern. I know you don't like him, but you're going to have to deal with it," Kim replied. She saw the look of hurt on Jimmy's face, but she really didn't care. She was tried of Jimmy acting like a jerk whenever she was with a guy that wasn't him.

"Just be careful," Jimmy said. He looked at Kim. She wouldn't look back at him. He could tell that she was still mad at him. He sighed and finally walked away. He hoped that she would be over this by tomorrow. He couldn't take another day of Kim being mad at him.

Kim was relieved and smiled when she saw Bosco pull up. She got in the car and kissed Bosco softly on the lips. She was happy that things worked out and they were back together.

"So, how was your day?" Bosco asked. She looked upset about something. He hoped it wasn't him again. He didn't want to lose Kim again. She was the best thing that happened to him.

"It was fine. I just had a little fight with Jimmy. That's all," Kim answered. She was still mad at Jimmy. He had no right saying that she shouldn't be with Bosco. She knew he just didn't want to see her hurt again. But she knew Bosco would never hurt her. At least not the way Jimmy had. At least she wouldn't have to worry about Bosco sleeping with her sister.

"Are you okay?" Bosco asked. As much as he hated it, Jimmy would always be a big part of Kim's life. They had a son together. They'd always have some special bond that he and Kim would never have.

"Yeah, I'm fine Bosco. It was nothing. So how about you? How was your day?" Kim asked. She really wanted to get off of the subject of her and Jimmy.

"It was fine. I'm still partners with Faith. But I haven't really talked to her. I can't. I just don't know if I can trust her anymore," Bosco replied. He felt bad for doing this to Faith. But he just couldn't talk to her. Not after what she did. He almost lost Kim. He didn't want that to happen again. He cared too much about Kim to risk it.

"You should really talk to Faith. I know you're mad at her, but she's your best friend. She's been with you through a lot. And I know you may not believe me now, but you will get past this. I may not know Faith, but I know she'd never intentionally hurt you," Kim said softly. She hated seeing Bosco go through this. Faith was his best friend. She didn't want to see that end because of her. But she also knew that Bosco would get over this in his own time. He wasn't the type of person who'd stay mad at someone he cared about. That's one of the things she loved about him.

"I guess you're right. I'll talk to her tomorrow," Bosco replied. He was surprised by what Kim had said. He thought she'd be mad at Faith. Faith did kiss him and almost ruin things between them. But he was glad that Kim wasn't that type of person. He did hate being mad at Faith and not talking to her. He told Faith everything.

"Good. I gate seeing you so miserable," Kim said. She leaned over and Kissed Bosco. They got out of the car and went into Bosco's place. She was just happy that things were back to normal.

* * *

Kim woke up and noticed that Bosco wasn't next to her. She got out of the bed and put her clothes back on. She walked into the living room and saw Bosco sitting on the couch. She sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. She knew that the whole Faith thing was hard on him. Sometimes she did worry if Bosco had more than friendly feelings for Faith. They were really close. And here he was on the couch at three-forty in the morning thinking about Faith.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked. She was worried about him. He seemed to have something on his mind all night. She hoped he'd talk to her about it.

"Nothing. I was just thinking," Bosco answered. He looked at Kim. He couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"About Faith?" Kim asked. She felt bad for asking that, but she had to know. She looked at Bosco. She couldn't read the expression on his face.

"I'm not thinking about Faith. I'm thinking about something else," Bosco replied. He smiled at her softly, then gave her a kiss on the cheek. He couldn't tell Kim what he was thinking about. He wasn't ready to tell her yet. It wasn't the right time.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kim asked. She hoped he would. He said it wasn't about Faith, but she still thought it was. She didn't know why this bothered her so much.

"Not really. I just want to go back to bed. I have to get up early," Bosco answered. He got up off of the couch and went back to bed.

Kim just sat on the couch thinking. She hated when Bosco shut her out. She wanted to know what was on his mind, but she also didn't want to push him on it. That'd just upset him. She also didn't want him to think she didn't trust him. She was just worried, and she didn't know what about. Kim got off of the couch and went back to bed.

* * *

Bosco waited for Faith in the locker room. Kim was right. He did need to talk to her. He couldn't stay mad at Faith forever. She was his best friend. Bosco looked up and saw Faith.

"Can we talk?" Bosco asked. He and Faith sat down on one of the benches in front of the lockers.

"What do you want to talk about?" Faith asked.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I just want you to know I'm not mad at you anymore," Bosco replied. He smiled softly. He just hoped that Faith wasn't mad at him.

"I'm sorry to," Faith said. She didn't really know what to say. She didn't think he'd start talking to her this soon, But she was glad he was.

"So are you and Kim okay?" Faith asked. She hoped they were. She never meant to mess things up between Bosco and Kim.

"Yeah, we're good. I was actually thinking about asking her to marry me. Will you come with me to help pick her out a ring?" Bosco asked. He hoped she would. He sucked at picking out jewelry.

"I'd love to come," Faith said. She was happy things were finally back to normal.

TBC…


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Bosco and Faith walked back to his car. They've been to seven different jewelry stores, but he still couldn't find the right ring for Kim. He looked over at Faith and could tell that she was getting impatient. They had to have looked at over a hundred rings. He just wanted to make sure that it was the perfect one. Kim deserved the best. He was still worried about asking her. He didn't know if it was too soon. He knew he was ready, but he wasn't sure if Kim was ready. He just wanted everything to go perfectly. He really liked Kim. He didn't want to mess this up.

"Why don't we go in this store?" Faith suggested. She saw a little jewelry store up ahead. She looked at Bosco. He gave her a skeptical look. She wondered what could be wrong with this store. She knew Bosco was nervous and wanted everything to go right, but she also knew that Kim would like whatever Bosco picked out and she knew that Kim loved Bosco. So Bosco really had nothing to worry about. But of course it wouldn't be Bosco if he wasn't worried. That's all he ever did was worry. She didn't know how someone got through the day being so paranoid. But he seemed to deal with it just fine.

"Isn't this store kind of small? I don't know if we'd find anything in here," Bosco replied. He was about to drive by, but Faith stopped him.

"You won't know unless you go in. Just give it a try," Faith snapped. She wasn't trying to get all pushy, but it was getting late and most of the other places would be closed by now. She figured it'd be a good idea to at least check inside this store.

"Fine, I guess you're right," Bosco agreed. It was getting late and if they didn't find a ring today, there was always tomorrow. He could check inside the store.

Kim was sitting upstairs thinking about Bosco. She was happy that all that drama was finally over. She was just so tired of Jimmy trying to ruin this for her. All he ever did was talk all negative about Bosco. She was tired of him talking like that. He needed to get over her and move on. He just needed to let her be happy. Which she knew he'd never do. He always loved to destroy her relationships thinking she'd go back to him. But it wasn't going to work this time. She wasn't going to let Jimmy ruin her relationship with Bosco. She really did love Bosco. She was over Jimmy. She had been for a while. After she started seeing Bosco, she forgot all about Jimmy. And Jimmy talking about all of his late nights with other women didn't hurt her anymore. Jimmy was just a past stage in her life that she was glad was over. She was just so happy that she had Bosco and that things were going so great.

Kim looked up and saw Jimmy walking up. She closed her locker and was on her way downstairs. She just wanted to get home and get ready for whatever Bosco had planned for them. He wouldn't tell her anything. She was just really anxious to know what he had planned. She hated surprises. She was like a little kid and could never wait to know. But she also knew that whatever Bosco had planned was probably good. He was just like that. He was so sweet. Kim was surprised when Jimmy had stopped her. She looked up at him and shot him and angry look.

"Kimmy, I know you're still mad. I'm sorry. I just care about you and don't want to see you hurt. It's just that I've heard so many bad things about Bosco and his reputation. I just don't want you to get hurt. I know you don't want to hear this, but I really am sorry. I promise I won't say anything else bad about Bosco," Jimmy said softly. He really was sorry. He could tell that he had not only pissed her off, but he had hurt her as well. He didn't like seeing her upset and angry with him. He loved having her to talk to. Before all of this Bosco drama that had started because he couldn't keep his mouth shut, he kind of thought of her as her best friend. He didn't want to lose that. Even if it meant letting her make her own choices and not saying anything about whatever guy she was with. But from what he could tell, she and Bosco were real serious. He just didn't want to admit it before. But he kind of had to. He knew Kim and Bosco weren't breaking things off any time soon.

"I'm not mad any more Jimmy. You just need to let me live my life and make my own choices. I know that everyone sees the bad in Bosco, but he's different when we're together. He's so kind and caring. He's helped me through a lot. You just have to trust that I know what I'm doing. You know that if I thought Bosco wasn't a good person I wouldn't be with him and I wouldn't let him around Joey," Kim replied. She didn't have the energy to stay mad at Jimmy. She just felt so drained right now and wanted to go home. She still had to get ready.

"I know I have let go and let you live your life. I'm going to start doing that. I like being able to talk to you. I don't want to lose that because of me not liking Bosco," Jimmy said. He looked at Kim. He could tell that she really wasn't mad anymore. He was grateful for that. He hated it when she was mad at him.

"I like being able to talk to you to. But I kind of to go now. I still have to get ready," Kim said softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Jimmy replied. He watched Kim walk away. He still can't believe he had messed things up with her. She was a great person. He was just glad that she had gotten past it enough to let them be friends.

Bosco and Faith went inside the store. Bosco looked around. He didn't think that he would find anything here that was right for Kim. But he could also tell that Faith was getting impatient. He couldn't blame her. They've been to over a dozen stores looking for the perfect ring for Kim. Bosco stopped at a small display counter in the back. He actually found the perfect ring for her. He knew that Kim would love this ring. It would just fit her so perfect.

"Hey Faith, what do you think of this one?" Bosco asked. He figured he could use her approval. Who would know what a girl would like better than another girl. He knew Kim wasn't the type of girl that was too picky about this type of thing. She had told him that the ring Jimmy had given her was like only two hundred dollars and she had said that she didn't care. She had said that the only thing that had mattered was that her and Jimmy were in love then and she was just happy being with him. Bosco just that about Kim. But, Just because she wasn't picky didn't mean he wasn't going to get her the best ring he could buy her. He just couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he gave her the ring and asked her to marry him. He just hoped that he wasn't moving too fast for her. He didn't want to scare her away. He looked at Faith as she studied the ring.

"I think she'll love it," Faith replied. Bosco actually had done a good job in picking out a ring and without her help. Most men would be lost at this type of thing. She could tell that he really did love Kim. She was just glad that he had found some one like Kim. She was good for him. She made Bosco happy and made him want to be a better person. She hated that she had almost ruined that for the both of them. She still felt bad for doing that. Kim didn't deserve to go through that. Neither did Bosco. Bosco paid for the ring. He looked at his watch. He was due to pick Kim up soon. He just hoped that she would like this and that she would say yes.

Bosco knocked on Kim's door. When she answered he just couldn't stop looking at her. She looked amazing. He's never seen her in a dress like this.

"Are you ready to go?" Bosco asked when he could breathe again. Kim closed her door and walked to Bosco's car with him.

"So, are you going to tell me what you have planned yet?" Kim asked hopefully. She was really nervous not knowing what he had planned.

"Of course not. You're just going to have to wait and see," Bosco replied. He laughed at the surprised look on her face. She was just too cute. He loved that about her. Bosco leaned over and gave Kim a soft little kiss. Then he drove off. He knew that's he would like this. He could just tell. He just hoped it wasn't too soon.

TBC…


End file.
